Harry Potter et le Prince déchu
by Le patient zero
Summary: Après la guerre, nos héros retourne à Poudlard pour faire (ou refaire) l'année qui leur manque. Draco a tout perdu en choisissant le camp de la lumière et Harry se sent inutile à présent. Réussiront-ils à se trouver et avancer au milieu des nouvelles aventures qui se profile à l'horizon... [Drarry]
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Un peu de blabla avant de commencer ! !

Aujourd'hui et un jour un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de notre chère J. , sans qui tout serait différent et petit (plus si petit que ça) binoclard préféré, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter !

Joyeux anniversaire à eux donc ! Et pour marquer le coup je publie le premier chapitre de cette fiction (accessoirement ma première publier) ! !

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. , sauf l'intrigue et les personnages OC inventés par mes soins !

 **Rating :** Cette fic tend probablement à être **M** , voir **MA** (mais chut on ne le dira pas), c'est-à-dire **plus de 18 ans**. Pour cause de scènes de sexe explicite et un langage un peu vulgaire (mais pas à outrance ne vous inquiétez pas!). **Par contre, les lemons seront toujours dans un chapitre réservé pour que vous ayez le choix de ne pas les lire en sautant ce chapitre si cela vous incommode.** C'est un **slash** , il y aura donc des relations amoureuses et physiques entre personnes de même sexe en l'occurrence deux hommes. **Homophobes et personnes étroites d'esprit merci de passer votre chemin ! ! !**

 **Rythme de publication :** Je vais essayer de publier 2 fois par mois, le vendredi je pense. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre donc restez connecté ;)

 **L'histoire se met en place doucement, donc n'hésitez pas à persévérer dans les chapitres, je prends le temps de planter le décore !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La guerre avait fait des ravages et de bien des manières. Le Ministère de la Magie et Poudlard en portaient les stigmates, mais en dehors de ces symboles la communauté magique avait bien plus souffert. Outre les pertes humaines, ceux qui survécurent n'en ressortirent pas indemne. Juste après la mort de Voldemort les Aurors présents avaient capturé et emmené à Azkaban les mangemorts blessés, ainsi que ceux qui s'étaient rendus ou qui n'avaient su comment réagir après la chute de leur maître. Cependant, personne n'était encore parti à la recherche des fuyards. Il fallait s'occuper des morts, des blessés et bien sûr des survivants. Maintenant que leur maître avait été définitivement neutralisé, les Aurors auraient tout leur temps pour retrouver les fugitifs.

La grande salle était dans un désordre sans nom. Les survivants en état se tenaient tous là, assis autours des quatre tables qui avaient retrouvé leur place grâce au professeur McGonagall. Ne tenant pas compte de la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, tous mélangés, enseignants et élèves, fantômes, centaures et elfes de maison, en groupe ou seul, certain parlant, pleurant ou encore le regard perdus dans le vide.

Les parents des élèves qui n'avaient pu être évacués ou qui étaient restés pour se battre commençaient à affluer dans la salle. Avec eux survint les premiers hurlements déchirant des proches des victimes, qui après les avoir cherché en vain dans la grande salle les découvraient étendus et sans vie dans la salle réservée aux défunts. Parfois, des assistants de Médicomages dépêchés sur place entraient et venaient en silence aligner une nouvelle victime, qui n'avait pas survécus malgré les bons soins de ces derniers.

Cette fois bien que les hiboux volèrent par milliers, la fin du seigneur des ténèbres ne fut pas accueillie par de grandes fêtes et des pluies d'étoiles filantes, comme lors de sa précédente chute. Car la guerre avait eu lieux et semé de nombreuses victimes dans son sillage, laissant un arrière-goût amer et métallique de sang. Les elfes de maison en assez bonne santé se dépêchèrent de retourner aux cuisines pour préparer des en-cas réconfortants à tous les miraculés.

Dans un coin de la grande salle se tenait la famille Malfoy réunie, têtes baissaient, serrés les uns contres les autres, chacun tentant de se faire le plus discret possible, ne sachant pas vraiment où étaient leur place. L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt qui revenait d'Azkaban se dirigeât vers eux, et fut rejoint par le professeur McGonagall, une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Celle-ci semblait inquiète de la confrontation qui s'annonçait.

« - Lucius, je vous crois assez intelligent pour ne pas vous enfuir avant votre procès. Nous allons vous assigner à domicile et vous mettre sous surveillance. Narcissa, je pense qu'un procès sera également incontournable pour vous, mais avec le témoignage d'Harry, vous ne devriez pas être trop inquiété...

\- Le témoignage de Potter ? ! ! s'exclamât Lucius Malfoy en se retournant vers sa femme. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Narcissa ? ! !

\- Je t'expliquerai... Murmurât-elle avec un air contrit.

\- Quant à toi Draco, repris Kingsley, je pense que ton témoignage sera malheureusement inévitable. Je sais que nous t'en avons déjà beaucoup demandé, mais nous ne pouvons faire n'auras, bien évidemment, pas à subir un procès à ton encontre.

\- QU... QUOI ?! DRACOOO ! s'emportât Lucius. Tu n'as quand même pas osé ? Petite traînée, j'aurais dû te... il s'interrompit le visage complètement rouge et déformé par la haine.

\- Vous aurez probablement la vie sauve grâce à votre fils, vous pourriez lui témoigner un peu plus de respect, Malfoy ! Intervint Harry qui venait d'intercepter la conversation en passant à côté.

Jusque là, Draco était resté tête basse face à son père, mais l'intervention du jeune homme le fit enfin réagir :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Saint Potter ! Dégage.. ! »

Mais le principal intéressé avait déjà tourné les talons depuis un moment avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, toujours inquiète, déposa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme blond et lui rappela que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il pouvait venir la voir, ne serait-ce que pour parler. Il eut envie de lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie en se dégageant, mais ne le fit pas. Il avait changé. Et pour être tout à fait franc, la pression que cette main bienveillante exerçait sur son épaule le rassurait et le soulageait. Alors il ne fit rien et se leva pour quitter ses parents au moment où, après avoir confisqué les baguettes des aînés Malfoy pour plus de sécurité, le professeur et l'Auror partirent. Il ne savait pas bien où il comptait aller, mais tout serait mieux que de rester à proximité de son père quand il était dans cet état (bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire grand-chose pour le moment aux vues de la situation).

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, quelqu'un se dressa sur son chemin et lui tendit une main, le blond releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait irruption dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, qui lui adressait un mince sourire. Il le dévisageât le temps de constater que ce dernier avait bien changé récemment : il était plus grand, plus carré, plus musclé qu'avant. Mais surtout, il semblait plus sûr de lui et ce n'était visiblement pas dû qu'à l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'il tenait encore précieusement dans son autre main. Il y a peu de temps il aurait craché sur cette main tendue, complètement répugné à l'idée d'y toucher. Mais aujourd'hui tant de choses s'étaient passées et avaient changées. Il détournât une dernière fois son regard vers son père qui avait à présent pris une inquiétante couleur violette, et rendit cette poignée de main avec vigueur. Neville lui fit un sourire plus chaleureux cette fois, et de la compréhension voire de la compassion passa dans ses yeux, mais si rapidement que Draco ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné auprès de son groupe d'amis en grommelant. Quand Ron lui demanda pourquoi il avait ressentit le besoin de se mêler des affaires de Malfoy, il lui répondit qu'il ne supportait tout bonnement pas l'injustice et que ça avait était plus fort que lui, même si il s'agissait de ce crétin fini. Ce à quoi Hermione s'était sentie obligée d'ajouter que de toute manière quand il s'agissait des affaires de Malfoy, il était inéluctable qu'Harry y fourre son nez. Ce dernier ne relevât pas, Hermione avait ses mystères que le mystère même ignorait et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il cherche à comprendre. Ron fit une grimace d'incompréhension assez drôle, mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par l'étrange scène qui se jouait entre Neville et Malfoy à quelques mètres de là.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient à présent vers le groupe de ''l'élu''. Neville s'assit aux côtés de Ron, tandis que Draco se tourna vers Hermione cherchant son approbation pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui répondit par un sourire amical qui déséquilibrât le blond. Alors qu'elle entamait timidement la conversation avec lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cette fille qu'il avait si souvent insulté et tourmenté pouvait se comporter de la sorte, alors que lui-même se dégoûtait aujourd'hui. De l'autre côté de la salle, après avoir émis un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur en voyant son fils s'asseoir et converser avec une sang de bourbe, Lucius Malfoy sortit en hâte de la grande salle, traînant à sa suite sa femme qui essayait de s'esquiver pour pouvoir dire au revoir à son fils, en vain.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et pas un petit puisqu'il est presque 3 fois plus long que le précédent. **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer cette histoire ! Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fiction et à celle qui m'a laissé une review. C'est super encourageant :)**

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié vendredi dans 2 semaines, car je ne serais pas là. Du coup il arrivera sans doute le mercredi suivant puis, je reprendrais mon rythme habituel !

Dernière petite chose ! ! J'ai retouché ce texte aujourd'hui même avant de le poster. Par conséquent mon amie n'a pas pus m'aider pour la correction de cette partie. **Il se peut donc qu'il y ait des fautes sur le début du texte... J'en suis profondément désolée ! J'éditerais le texte dès que je pourrais, encore désolée..**

Trêve de blabla. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans les semaines et les mois qui suivirent la fin de la guerre beaucoup de choses se passèrent. Le grand Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, devint ministre de la magie et commença à lutter contre la corruption au sein du ministère, à peine son poste obtenue.

Les enseignants de Poudlard, certains élèves, ainsi que les personnes particulièrement attaché à l'établissement, s'occupèrent de rénover l'école de sorcellerie. C'était une mission longue et fastidieuse. Il fallait nettoyer les taches de sang incrustées dans les pierre du château. Effacer les impacts laissés par les sorts. Parfois il était même necessaire de reconstruire entièrement des pans de murs ou d'escalier qui s'étaient écroulés pendant l'assaut.

La magie facilitait grandement les travaux, mais elle ne faisait pas tout. Il fallait aussi mouiller la chemise. De longues chaînes humaines c'étaient organisées, pour débarrasser les tonnes de gravas qui encombraient l'enceinte du château. Rapidement un soleil de plomb, vient rendre le déroulement des opérations encore plus harassant.

Le professeur Flitwick, regroupa les élèves encore présent. Il entreprit de leur apprendre les sortilèges permettant de réparer les anciennes pierres du château. Ce cours improvisait était une tentative, pour rendre un semblant de normalité à l'existence des jeunes gens. Hermione en fus ravis. Bien que la démarche semble incongrue et vaine, cela remonta un peu le moral des troupes.

Après concertation, les professeurs décidèrent de conserver en l'état quelques vestiges de la guerre. Afin que les générations suivantes n'oublient jamais ce qui s'était produit. En contrepartie, de nouveaux aménagements furent mis en place pour le confort des élèves.

Parmi les volontaires, se trouvaient quelques étudiants aillant participé à la bataille, ainsi que leurs proches. Des membres du ministère envoyaient sur place. La famille Weasley au complet, à l'exception de George et Molly restaient au chevet de Fred. Ainsi que le trio de choc bien sûr. Mais également Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier fuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait la confrontation avec son père. Il n'avait donc aucun autre lieu où se réfugier. Cependant, cette fuite lâche n'était pas sa seule motivation. Il cherchait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi, mais se racheter semblait un bon début.

Une fois que la rénovation fus bien avançait, les élèves furent congédié. Il était grand temps pour eux de se reposer. Draco demanda au corps professoral de pouvoir rester à Poudlard jusqu'aux procès de ses parents. Le professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, accédât à la requête de Malfoy. Il continua à apporter son aide en échange. Malgré tout, il devrait quitter le château lorsque la période correspondant aux vacances arriveraient.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Draco vit le château se vider des derniers étudient. Les derniers à quitter les lieux furent Ron, Hermione et Harry. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre plus d'un an auparavant, une sorte de paix s'était instaurée entre le trio d'enfer, comme il se plaisait à les appeler et lui. Comme avec le reste des résistants, son arrivée ne s'était pas faite sans heurt.

Dumbledore les avaient tous convoqués au quartier général, pour leur faire par de quelque chose d'important. Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, il était rentré avait fait un speech que personne n'avait vraiment écouté, puis il était ressorti chercher quelque chose, alors que dans son dos le brouhaha des spéculations reprenaient leur cours.

Il s'avéra que le quelque chose était quelqu'un, ce qu'ils comprirent tous, lorsque qu'une voix traînante et mal assurée s'exclamât :

« - Vous êtes sur, Monsieur, que je peux rentrer ? Ils ne risquent pas de me jeter un sort dès que j'aurais passé la porte ? ».

Alors, plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément. Rogue se dirigea prestement vers la porte alors que la plus jeune génération de l'ordre s'écria d'une même voix « MALFOY ?! »

Les générations précédentes s'étaient tues, ce qui tenait (relevait ?) du miracle et se regardaient à présent en se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser le vieux fou à ramener Lucius Malfoy ici. Il avait beau être un adepte de la seconde chance, c'était du suicide de permettre à un tel ennemi de les infiltrer.

Mais avant que quiconque dans la pièce n'ait pu réagir, Rogue et Dumbledor réapparurent encadrant Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, cachée par un rideau de cheveux blonds. Dumbledor fit apparaître un fauteuil sur lequel le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement. Il fit également apparaître un siège pour lui et s'assit, impassible face au vacarme qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Derrière lui le professeur Rogue était resté debout, sa baguette à la main, prêt à intervenir.

Beaucoup s'étaient levés, avaient commencé à hurler, à insulter et dressaient à présent le poing, mais l'air venimeux de Rogue les empêchât d'aller plus loin. Ceux qui se tenaient le plus près crurent entendre Malfoy murmurer, « Je vous l'avais bien dit ».

Une fois que tout le monde eut déversé sa rage, le directeur de Poudlard se leva et réclama le silence. A la troisième tentative infructueuse de calmer les ardeurs de ses compagnons, il se décida à utiliser le sort de Sonorus pour se faire entendre.

Heureusement que le quartier général était protégé par toute sorte de sort. Sinon tout l'arrondissement moldu l'aurais entendu. Mais l'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde se rassit et le silence se fit total. Rogue ne relâcha pourtant pas son emprise sur sa baguette.

Alors, Dumbledor leur expliqua que le professeur Rogue et lui-même œuvraient depuis de longs mois pour récupérer Draco d'entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Il tenta d'expliquer les raisons qui avaient empêché le jeune homme de les rejoindre complément :

Sa loyauté tenace envers son père, sa peur de ce dernier et du lord noir. Mais également, le fait que le camps qu'on lui proposait de rejoindre était exclusivement composé de personnes que lui et sa famille avait insulté, torturé, moqué durant des années. Par conséquent, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être accueilli à bras ouverts.

Néanmoins ces dernier temps les choses s'étaient accélérées. En effet, Voldemort avait pour projet d'en faire l'élu des forces du mal pour éprouver sa loyauté. A ces paroles une nouvelle vague de protestation retentit dans la pièce, mais un simple geste de la main calma l'assemblée.

Draco ,toujours tête baissée, porta une main à son visage et malgré la rapidité du geste ceux qui se tenaient au premier rang aperçurent les phalanges rougies du jeune homme. Dumbledor continua son récit. Il avait laissé faire jusqu'à présent espérant que Draco accepterait de rejoindre réellement l'ordre au lieu de se contenter d'un peu d'aide en échange d'informations.

Cependant il s'inquiétait de plus en plus des sévices que subissait le jeune homme, en particulier de la part de son père. La veille au soir les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait alors, eu d'autre choix que celui de faire intervenir Rogue pour qu'il soustraie, sous de faux prétextes, Draco de l'emprise de son père.

Lorsque Dumbledor se tut des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Certains tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès d'interpréter les paroles du vieux sage. Pourtant une grande majorité manifestait qu'ils ne voyaient pas en quoi ce discourt était censé les rassurer, quant à la présence de Malfoy junior parmi eux.

Malfoy sembla se contracter. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Lui qui avait toujours cherché à être le centre de l'attention, espérait à présent, le plus ardemment du monde qu'on l'oublie et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il finit par trouver la force de relever la tête. Dans un geste machinal il voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire tomber sa veste qui était seulement posée sur ses épaules et de lui arracher une grimace de douleur.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne croisa que des regards ahuris et horrifiés. Ron se repaissait du spectacle qu'offrait le blond. Il avait si souvent espéré assister à ce genre de scène et en même temps quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il éprouvait une sorte de pitié pour son ennemi.

Harry, lui, se dit pendant quelques secondes, qu'être un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes n'avait pas que des côtés positifs. Car au lieu d'éprouver du satisfaction face à ce qu'il avait lui aussi si souvent souhaité, il ressentait du dégoût et de la haine. Oui, une haine profonde. Presque viscérale. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas le blond en face de lui qui la provoquait, mais quelqu'un d'autre, de tout aussi blond.

En un coup d'œil à Hermione, il comprit qu'elle en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui. C'était Lucius Malfoy qui était à l'origine du tableau qu'offrait le visage et le corps de son fils. Un tableau haut en couleurs.

Draco avait pris une pause nonchalante dans le fauteuil pour se donner de la contenance, pendant qu'il subissait un examen détaillé de la part de tous les individus présents. Son visage était fermé et froid, cependant le côté gauche de sa lèvre gonflée et coupée, l'hématome rouge, violacé sur sa pommette juste au-dessus et son arcade sourcilière droite entaillée, entravaient considérablement l'air qu'il souhaitait se donner.

De nombreuses coupures était disséminées sur les parties apparentes de son corps, son bras droit en écharpe semblait brisé en trois endroits et chacune de ses phalanges paraissaient elles aussi cassées, donnant à l'ensemble une allure assez irréaliste.

Son autre main laissait apparaître de la chaire à vif sur ses phalanges, sans doute des blessures défensives. Le regroupement n'eut, à leur plus grand effroi, aucun mal à imaginer avec justesse les autres blessures qui couvraient le corps du jeune homme sous ses vêtements.

Il y eut alors toutes sortes de réactions parmi le groupe de personnes présentes, mais Draco ne répondit à personne tant que le silence ne fus pas revenue. Puis, il dit d'une voix assez forte :

« -Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, alors vous pouvez la garder ! J'ai sans doute mérité ça pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire subir aux autres durant ma vie... Quoi que.. ajouta-t-il en baissant le regard sur son bras. J'ai peut-être payé pour toute ma famille cette fois... »

S'en suivie une discussion houleuse sur ces réelles motivations, des mises au point et autres conciliabules, qui aboutirent à sa collaboration avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il finit par gagner des points auprès de certains et sans pour autant parler d'amis, il commença à se faire des collègues parmi les membres. Avec quelques-uns, il s'agissait d'un simple respect dans l'adversité, pour d'autres, bien que leurs relations restaient cordiales, il y avait toujours de la suspicion.

Le soir de son arrivée dans l'ordre Mme Weasley, déposa devant lui une tasse pleine d'un onctueux chocolat au lait et une tablette de chocolat lui aussi au lait de chez Honeydukes. Face au regard surpris du jeune homme elle lui dit que ce n'était pas par pitié, mais simplement que c'est ce qu'elle-même souhaiterait si elle était dans sa situation. Il la remercia avec chaleur et sincérité. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, il adorait le chocolat ainsi que toutes les autres sucreries et à vrai dire c'était exactement ce dont il avait le plus envie à l'instant précis.

Harry s'était retrouvé plongé dans ses souvenirs en voyant Mme Weasley déposer devant Draco une tasse d'un chocolat onctueux et une tablette de chez Honeydukes, comme ce soir-là. Le retour à la réalité attrista furieusement Harry. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes ce fameux soir tellement avaient péri, ou tout perdu durant la guerre. Se souvenir de leurs visages, de leurs voix, ne rendait que plus lourde, pesante et réaliste leurs absences.

Draco se tenait assis dans cuisine de la nouvelle maison des Wesley à Londres. L'Ordre les avaient relogés ici suite à la destruction du Terrier. C'était devenu un des nouveaux quartiers généraux de l'organisation, qui cette fois comptait bien ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé en se dissolvant après la fin du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait été décidé que l'Ordre subsisterait, ainsi ils pourraient continuer à s'entraider les uns les autres.

En observant Draco une cheville en équilibre sur son genou opposé, légèrement avachi sur sa chaise, un bras pendant mollement dans le vide, beaucoup auraient pu tomber dans le piège de son apparente nonchalance. Mais pas son ancien meilleur ennemi, à lui on ne la lui faisait pas et la manière avec laquelle Draco faisait tourner et retourner sa petite cuillère entre ses longs doigts fins, ne faisait que le confirmer. Il était anxieux, extrêmement stressé. Une partie des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne se trompaient pas sur l'agitation intérieure du blond que ce geste trahissait.

La raison de son agitation était la même que celle de sa présence dans la maison des Weasley. Une partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était réunie pour débattre de la stratégie à adopter lors des procès qui allaient toucher la famille Malfoy.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, les mangemorts arrêtés étaient jugés sans relâche. Certains étaient condamnés à mort, pour d'autres c'était la prison à vie qui les attendait. Une partie de la population s'était opposée à la peine de mort. Leur cheval de bataille était qu'il ne fallait pas s'abaisser à la même monstruosité que ces derniers. Aussi beaucoup furent épargnés.

Mais lors de certaines condamnations la simple énumération des faits reprochait à l'accuser donner la nausée à l'assemblée. Il fallait parfois interrompre le procès quelques minutes, suite à l'évanouissement de personnes durant les témoignages tous plus atroce à entendre les uns que les autres.

Avec le début des procès la valse médiatique s'était mise en marche. N'épargnant personne, se déchaînant sur les proches des accusés. Tout était bon pour satisfaire la soif des journalistes et celles des lecteurs, bien qu'une partie de ces derniers plaçait une confiance toute relative en la presse. Depuis les événements des années précédentes elle avait montré l'étendue de sa corruption. Aujourd'hui c'était précisément cela qui posait problème à l'Ordre, outre les procès en eux-mêmes.

La comparution des Malfoy et la chute de cette famille ancestrale ferait sans aucun doute les choux gras de la presse. Or, bien que Draco n'ait aucun soucis à se faire pour lui-même, la question que tous se posaient était : comment fallait-il le présenter à la population ?

\- Comme un mangemort repentit de dernière minute qui acceptait de témoigner pour se sauver et qui risquait par la même occasion de l'exposer à la rage de la population et des médias qui le réduirait en pièce ?

Ou

\- Comme un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phoenix ayant collaboré du début à la fin comme espion au péril de sa propre vie, et risquant cette fois de l'exposer au courroux des mangemorts encore en liberté, qui n'hésiteraient probablement pas à en faire une de leur cible pour venger leur maître ?

Dans la pièce tous s'agitaient au-dessus de la tête du blond, le débat passionnait la foule. Chacun soutenant ses arguments avec vigueur, cette vision des choses était la meilleure. Oui, mais elle ne prenait pas en compte tel ou tel argument, alors cette vision-ci des choses était forcément mieux. Certains indécis, balançaient indéfiniment le pour et le contre sans trouver de juste milieu, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de dénouement à ce problème.

Il n'est pas né le jour où Hermione Granger ne trouvera pas de solution à un problème, il y a toujours une solution... Mais force est de constater qu'aucune des deux propositions n'était pleinement satisfaisante. Alors cette dernière et son petit ami, bien que ce dernier ne se sente que vaguement préoccuper du sort de Malfoy, partirent dans des projets complètement farfelus pour trouver l'issue qui lui permettrait d'envisager un avenir meilleur.

Soudain, la voix de Draco se fit entendre. Il était resté silencieux jusque là, alors les autres se turent. Après tout il était le principal concerné. Le blond reprit :

« - De toute façon quoi que l'on fasse, ma position dans la société sera toujours plus ou moins un problème. On ne passe pas de mangemort repentit, fils de mangemort non repentit, à héros national. Alors, peut être qu'avec la deuxième proposition, le nombre de mes détracteurs diminuera un peu. De plus, je crois qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer. Parmi les mangemorts qui n'ont pas encore été arrêtés, tous ou presque connaissent mes réelles implications dans cette guerre. La plupart m'ont vu combattre à vos côtés pendant la bataille et les autres ont rapidement fait le rapprochement entre certains événements et ma désertion. Alors je ne pense pas que l'exposition médiatique changera grand chose... Ils sont déjà au courants. »

Draco détourna son regard dans la direction d'Harry. Alors que certains commençaient à protester et d'autres à l'approuver, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et une lueur de fierté brilla dans ses yeux émeraudes. A vrai dire, il n'était pas tout à fait indifférent à la prise de position de Draco. Harry était allé le trouver deux jours plus tôt car il savait que le blond était dans un profond désarrois. Il l'avait alors pris entre quatre yeux et lui avait dit :

« - Tu es le seul qui ne m'ait pas remercier, ou qui ne m'ait pas montré d'admiration pour avoir tué un homme, aussi monstrueux soit-il . Tu m'as simplement dit ''Je suis désolé...''. Il t'as fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que signifie vraiment d'être l'Élu. Mais au final tu as su mieux appréhender que mes amis, peut-être mieux que moi-même, ce que cette guerre avait comme conséquence sur moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être l'Élu, de perdre mes parents, mes proches et tous ces innocents, et merlin sait que j'aurais aimé avoir le choix. Toi tu le peux, alors qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Cependant, tu peux aussi décider de prendre les choses en mains, de les faire changer ! »

Ils avaient alors discuté de la meilleure stratégie à adopter, tous les deux étaient d'accord sur ce point, elle semblait tomber sous le sens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la plus facile à vivre des deux issues, c'était celle qui demanderait le plus de courage et de sacrifice. Mais comme l'avait dit le brun, il avait le choix et rien que cette pensée lui offrait un peu de réconfort et d'ardeur.

En partant Harry lui avait dit « Et n'oublie pas que maintenant tu n'es plus seul ». Il lui avait alors souri, un sourire sans joie mais qui se voulait rassurant. Si on avait dit à Malfoy deux ans plus tôt qu'il trouverait la présence de Potter rassurante, il serait probablement mort de rire, littéralement. Aujourd'hui, c'était une autre histoire...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je suis désolée pour cette absence plus longue que prévue :S J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous prévenir, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu...

Bref me revoilà avec le chapitre 3, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Pour être toute à fait franc il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine avec ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions en reviews, ça m'aide énormément à m'améliorer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 4 qui est plus long et où Draco commence à toucher le fond...

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry avait participé en tant que témoin au procès de Narcissa Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt. Tout avait été à la fois simple et très compliqué. Simple, car elle avait aidé à la victoire de Harry Potter sur Voldemort. Le Sauveur témoignait justement en sa faveur. Compliqué, car bien qu'étant la femme d'un mangemort et la maîtresse de maison du manoir qui avait abrité le seigneur des ténèbres, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas elle-même un mangemort.

Il aurait été plus facile pour l'opinion publique de pouvoir condamner tous les Malfoy. Après tout, beaucoup attendaient ça depuis des années. Mais voilà, qui pourrait aller contre la parole du Sauveur quand ce dernier affirmait que :

« Même si les décisions de Mme Malfoy étaient uniquement motivées par le désir de revoir et protéger son fils, sans elle je n'aurais pas survécu et n'aurais jamais pu anéantir Voldemort... »

Il avait fallu trouver le juste milieu et comme le Veritaserum auquel avait été soumise Mme Malfoy avait confirmé les dires de l'Élu, elle avait été condamnée à une assignation à domicile. Ce jugement semblait d'autant plus sage, que depuis la fin de la guerre l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy commençait doucement à glisser vers la folie.

Ce procès, bien que relativement court, mit Draco à mal. Voir sa mère tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, mais décoiffée, amaigrie et surtout le regard si vide, l'avait mis au supplice. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de sa mère il n'y avait trouvé que le néant. Comme si son âme et tout ce qui habitait d'ordinaire son corps frêle l'avaient fui. Comme si elle avait reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur. La laissant vide et légèrement folle.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs sombres et froids du ministère de la Magie où se trouvait le tribunal qui jugerait son père, Draco Malfoy n'était plus sûr de rien. Bien évidemment, il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste à faire. Pour tous ceux que son géniteur avait torturés et tués. Pour lui également, parce que dans le fond il était lui aussi une victime comme une autre. Non, pas tout à fait en réalité. Car lui, il était le fils de son bourreau.

Le Premier ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt était venu le chercher en personne. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il se faisait un devoir personnel de soutenir le jeune homme. Ils étaient encadrés de trois Aurors supplémentaires, dans le but de s'assurer que le voyage se déroulerait sans encombre. Toutefois, Draco soupçonnait qu'ils soient bien plus nombreux, dissimulés parmi les passants qui les entouraient.

Ils continuaient leur lente progression à travers l'immense dédale qu'était le ministère de la Magie. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment faisaient les employés pour retrouver leur chemin dans ce véritable labyrinthe. Cependant, il avait remarqué une nette différence au cours de leur avancée. Le hall bondé par lequel ils étaient arrivés avait laissé place à de larges allées saturées d'hommes et de notes de service. Quelques ascenseurs et étages plus tard, ils avaient été remplacés par des corridors nettement moins encombrés.

À présent, Draco avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les entrailles de la Terre. Les couloirs s'étaient rétrécis et ils n'avaient plus croisé personne depuis un long moment. Kingsley Shacklebolt leva alors le sortilège de désillusion qui avait permis à Draco Malfoy d'arriver sans difficulté jusqu'ici.

Draco avait le sentiment que plus il se rapprochait du tribunal, plus l'atmosphère se faisait glaciale. Il avait la sensation de suffoquer. Peut on se noyer à l'air libre, se demanda-t-il.

Kingsley Shacklebolt avisant la respiration difficile et les tremblements qui agitaient le jeune homme fit ralentir la délégation. Une fois qu'ils furent totalement arrêtés, Draco prit appui sur un mur. Le regard inquiet du Premier ministre pesait silencieusement sur lui.

L'ancien Auror aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager l'adolescent. Seulement, tout pouvait être interprété comme une tentative d'intimidation, de soudoiement ou pire d'empoisonnement. Ajourner le procès n'était dans l'intérêt de personne. Alors, Kingsley Shacklebolt dut attendre impuissant que Draco Malfoy s'apaise.

Avec la pression, l'habituel masque d'impassibilité qu'affichait le garçon avait commencé à se fissurer. Le peu d'émotion qu'il laissait transparaître sur son visage ne donnait qu'une vague idée du conflit qui se jouait en son for intérieur. Fuir était plus tentant que jamais. Après tout, il était un Serpentard.

Mais prendre la fuite ne servirait à rien. Se cacher et attendre que les choses passent et se tassent non plus. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Avec ou sans son témoignage, son père irait en prison et sa famille serait en disgrâce. C'était pour lui, qu'il devait le faire. Pour aller de l'avant. Sortir enfin du joug paternel et familial. Il était un prince déchu, mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de reconstruire son propre royaume de ses mains.

Après quelques minutes, Draco Malfoy parvint à se calmer. Il avait la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué et les mains moites. Mais il était prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui adressa un regard entendu. Il avait confiance en lui, peu importe ce qui se passerait au cours du procès. Draco légèrement rasséréné se remit en route avec son escorte.

Au bout de l'ultime corridor, se trouvait face à la porte un petit groupe d'individus. Les jurés et les journalistes étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Contrairement à eux, les personnes qui le regardaient approcher depuis le bout du couloir ne voulaient pas l'écorcher vif et arracher les derniers lambeaux de son existence tels des charognards. Non, ces personnes étaient aussi présentes pour lui, mais pour l'épauler. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Pourtant, bien que l'attention soit touchante, il les détestait d'être là. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter vraiment ce soutient. Et que quoi qu'ils fassent, il serait toujours désespérément seul. Aucun d'eux n'aurait à accuser son père. À cracher sur la main qui l'a élevé. Aussi terrible qu'ait pu être cette éducation.

Au sein du groupe il reconnut quelques membres de l'ordre avec lesquels il avait commencé à sympathiser. Reconnaissable entre mille, une partie de la tribu Weasley était présente. Bien évidemment, ce cher trio d'enfer était également là.

Étrangement, la présence des Weasley fut celle qui l'incommoda le plus. Ils n'avaient rien. Et Malfoy qui les avait longtemps méprisés pour ça, n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir leur envier quelque chose un jour. Mais voilà, eux n'auraient jamais à se retourner contre un de leur proche.

Bien que n'étant pas irréprochables, ils avaient su faire les bons choix, ensemble. Ils étaient restés soudés. Unis par un sentiment qui avait toujours échappé à la lignée des Malfoy. Et en cela, ils étaient bien plus riches qu'aucun membre de la famille aristocratique ne l'avait jamais été.

Draco pénétra en dernier dans la salle d'audience. C'était une pièce ronde. Des estrades en demi-cercle occupées une moitié du tribunal. La lumière crue et agressive donnait une impression d'insécurité. Les jurés y étaient installés. Tous portaient leur tenue officielle. Leurs visages étaient impénétrables et ternes. En face des membres du jury se trouvait la presse. Les personnes venues soutenir Draco Malfoy étaient réparties à sa gauche.

Il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance sur sa droite. Un froid immense se répandit en lui sous l'intensité du regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui le fixait de la sorte. En revanche ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle pourrait être sa réaction s'il laissait ses yeux dériver dans cette direction.

Il choisit de garder son attention sur les dalles de marbre noir qui se trouvaient devant lui. Aillant peur que ses résolutions ne vacillent s'il croisait ce regard, son regard... Alors qu'il redessinait des yeux les quelques veines apparentes dans le marbre, il réalisa soudain qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être lâche, de fuir perpétuellement.

Il releva subitement la tête et se tourna pour plonger dans les iris de glace qui le harcelait. Il avait conscience que ce contact visuel serait bien plus douloureux qu'une gifle, qu'un coup de poing ou même un Doloris. Cette fois, c'était son âme qui allait être charcutée.

Cependant, il espérait que cette confrontation silencieuse lui permettrait de tourner une page de sa vie. Lui prouverait qu'il avait fait les bons choix et le pousserait de l'avant. Il ne fut pas déçu. Les prunelles grises face à lui l'accueillirent avec toute la froideur possible. Il put y lire de la déception, du dégoût, de la haine. À travers les yeux de son père, il pouvait presque entendre ce dernier dire d'un ton glacial :

« Tu n'es plus mon fils. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été... Tout ce que tu as toujours réussi à être, c'est une honte pour la famille. Une tache dans notre lignée ! J'aurais dû t'exterminer quand j'en avais encore la possibilité... Je te hais ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Draco soutint le regard accusateur et criminel de son géniteur, sans ciller. À travers ses propres pupilles, il tenta de lui répliquer :

« En effet vous n'avez jamais vraiment été mon père. Vous ne savez même pas ce que ce mot signifie. Vous parlez de famille, mais ma mère et moi n'avons jamais été que des marionnettes sous vos ordres dont vous tiriez les ficelles selon vos désirs. »

Draco vit passer l'ahurissement dans les prunelles de son père alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, son fils ne baissait pas la tête, complètement soumis. Ce fut Lucius, pour son plus grand déplaisir, qui rompit le contact visuel lorsque le juge l'appela. Draco sourit d'avoir réussi à remporter cette victoire. Même s'il avait conscience qu'il devait cet exploit en grande partie grâce au lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Draco se tourna sur sa gauche. Les personnes qui étaient présentes pour le soutenir ressemblaient à une équipe de supporter de Quidditch. Il n'aurait pas était surpris de voir apparaître une banderole. Cependant, aucun événement gênant ne vint perturber le procès. Si bien que Draco, malgré ses réserves, finit par considérer la présence de ces personnes opportune.

Ils avaient cru en lui. Ils lui avaient fait confiance. Réussissant à mettre de côté des années de querelles. Et au lieu de lui tourner le dos après avoir obtenu de lui ce qu'ils voulaient, ils continuaient à le soutenir. Une fois de plus, les certitudes de Draco sur le monde qui l'entourait s'envolèrent. De telle sorte qu'il n'arrivait plus à appréhender la présence du Trio de Choc avec la même arrogance qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le procès fut long et douloureux pour Draco. Les choses devinrent un peu plus évidentes pour lui, après que le juge ait jeté un sortilège de silence sur Lucius. Ce dernier s'étant lancé dans un chapelet d'insultes, de menaces et autres récriminations envers son fils. Après cet événement, Draco n'eut plus à supporter que les regards amers et haineux de son père, qui ne manquait pas de le transpercer durement à chaque fois.

Sur la demande de Draco un huit clos eut lieu. Étaler sa vie et celle de ses parents comme il avait dû le faire lors de ce procès n'était déjà pas évident pour lui. Mais certaines choses devaient absolument rester le plus confidentielles possible. Narcissa, qui trop fragilisée n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'audience, avait cependant fournis une déclaration signée.

Draco ressortit visiblement affaibli de cette confrontation. Il venait de mettre un point final à toute une partie de sa vie. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et semblait épuisé.

À la sortie du tribunal toute la presse l'attendait. Il fut accueilli par le crépitement incessant des flashs, qui l'éblouirent. Draco, désarmé, se retrouva dans l'incapacité répondre au flot ininterrompu des questions hurlées par les reporters.

Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans les rouleaux d'une mer agitée. Ballotté de gauche à droite sans ménagement. Incapable de récupérer, sa vue se mit à se brouiller petit à petit, sa tête a tourner. Il lui était impossible de reprendre pied.

Draco commençait à se faire happer par la horde de journalistes qui l'avaient assailli, quand des bras puissants l'extirpèrent de la foule. Comme un seul homme, les personnes venues le soutenir avaient réagi en voyant le jeune homme se faire emporter par ces charognes de reporters.

Draco se retrouva entouré de gens bienveillants qui faisaient front commun pour lui. Répondant aux questions. Réitérant leur soutien à Malfoy Junior. Il avait été un élément essentiel à cette guerre. Ils étaient heureux et fiers de le compter parmi les rangs de l'Ordre.

Tout cela parvenait au jeune homme de façon étouffé. Comme si les sons lui arrivaient alors qu'il avait la tête sous l'eau. C'était exactement l'impression qu'il ressentait en réalité. Il tremblait. Constatant son état, Mme Weasley décida de l'éloigner et l'emmena avec sa famille boire un verre dans un lieu peu fréquenté.

Assis en compagnie des autres, Draco avait l'air d'un naufragé, ce qui inquiéta davantage Mme Weasley. Tantôt incapable de poser son regard, le faisant sauter d'un endroit à un autre. Tantôt fixant un point dans le vide. Le jeune homme faisait presque peur à voir. Et Mme Weasley sentit une bouffée d'instinct maternel l'atteindre.

Elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer à qui que ce soit (pas même à elle-même), mais elle s'était attachée au jeune blond. Une fois débarrassé de ses préceptes Malfoyien, il était tout à fait fréquentable en réalité. Bien élevé, poli, intelligent et vif d'esprit. Dès qu'il abandonnait son masque de froideur, il était carrément touchant. Bien qu'il se soit très peu laissé aller de la sorte, Mme Weasley espérait qu'il puisse s'épanouir et devenir la personne qu'elle avait entre aperçue.

Draco sortit de sa torpeur quand une main se posa sur son biceps et le serra légèrement. Il suivit des yeux le bras auquel appartenait cette main pour se retrouver plongé dans les iris verts de Potter. Bien qu'il portait ses horribles lunettes, Malfoy aurait juré avoir vu danser une lueur d'inquiétude dans ces prunelles. Draco dut se concentrer. Visiblement, Potter essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il fixa les lèvres de son ancien rival pour chercher à déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Impossible de comprendre. Il secoua fortement la tête pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits et soudain les sons extérieurs l'assaillirent à nouveau. La lumière lui sembla plus forte, trop forte. Il eut la sensation d'être recraché sur le rivage par la houle. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui soufflait que son naufrage n'était pas fini.

« Malfoy... Draco ? Ça va ? La famille Weasley propose de te raccompagner jusqu'au manoir.

\- Je... Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais transplaner. »

Harry n'avait pas lâché le bras du blond. Il semblait malade, prêt à s'effondrer, alors le relâcher ne paraissait pas être une très bonne idée. Le laisser transplaner seul dans son état encore moins. Cependant, il finit par desserrer sa prise, face au regard à nouveau déterminé du blond. Ce dernier s'excusa et partit pour un endroit où il pourrait transplaner tranquillement.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, notre cher Draco n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis, j'ai quand même essayé d'ajouter un peu d'humour. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

PS : Il se peut qu'il y ait encore une légère correction à faire, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Une fois face au manoir familial les convictions de Draco vacillèrent à nouveau. Tout compte fait, il aurait apprécié ne pas être seul dans cette épreuve. Mais encore une fois une petite voix à l'intérieur, lui souffla qu'il était préférable que personne ne l'accompagne.

Il remonta lentement l'allée qui menait aux portes du manoir. Avec cet étrange besoin de graver tout ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit. Pourtant il connaissait déjà par cœur les hautes haies qui bordaient le manoir. La façade couverte d'immense vitre qui lui faisait face lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être observé par des dizaines d'yeux _._ Une fois face aux lourdes portes, il sentit les sorts de protection mis en place. Étrangement, les mots de passe avaient changé. Sans doute à cause des nombreuses fouilles dont avait été victime le manoir.

Alors, il toqua grâce au heurtoir en forme de serpent. De longues minutes passèrent. Encore une nouveauté, il y avait toujours du monde au manoir. Même si les maîtres des lieux n'étaient pas là, les serviteurs se chargeaient d'ouvrir. Finalement, les lourdes portes s'entrebâillèrent pour laisser apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère. Draco s'avança, mais la silhouette resta à demi dissimulée. Visiblement, décidait à ne pas ouvrir plus.

Il vit sur le visage de sa mère que le masque froid d'impassibilité propre à leur famille était bien en place. Cependant, elle semblait avoir du mal à le maintenir. Comme en proie à un combat intérieur. Voir sa mère souffrir de la sorte, brisa le cœur de Draco, qui eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Geste impensable pour un Malfoy. Décidément, traînez avec des Gryffondors et en particulier les Weasley, ne lui réussissait pas.

''-Je suis désolée Draco, tu ne peux pas revenir ici... Ordre de ton père ! Il a pris les mesures nécessaires comme tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas pu te déshériter. Les elfes te descendront toutes tes affaires d'ici quelques instants, j'y ai personnellement veillé.''

Bien que sa mère ait adouci les paroles de son mieux, Draco sentait clairement l'influence de son père transpirer à travers ces mots. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit. Trop horrifiait par le sens des paroles de sa mère qui s'insinuait en lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'un crac se fit entendre à côté de lui, toutes ses affaires soigneusement emballées, ainsi que son hibou grand-duc et son balai venaient d'apparaître à ses côtés. Résignait et ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son abattement, Draco lança un sort de Reducto pour rétrécir ses affaires et les fourras dans les poches de sa cap.

Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et tourna les talons sans un mot supplémentaire, quand soudain une pression se fit sentir dans son dos. Sa mère venait de s'élancer à sa suite et l'enlaçait par derrière, il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur le col de sa chemise. De la pluie ? Non des larmes. Sa mère pleurait silencieusement contre son dos en murmurant :

''-Je suis désolée Draco... Si j'avais le choix, tu sais... Je suis tellement désolée... Je t'aime mon fils''

Quand il sentit son étreinte diminuer, il voulut se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Seul témoignage qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les gouttes humides des larmes de sa mère qu'il sentait encore dans son dos.

En passant les grilles du manoir en sens inverse Draco fut soudain liquéfiait par le flot de sentiments qui le traversèrent. L'abandon, la douleur, il se sentait orphelin, il était sans abri, seul, désespérément seul. Les vagues successives de sentiments le heurtèrent de pleins fouets, lui donnant le tournis. Il s'assit sur le trottoir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, étourdi et complément abattu.

Après de longues minutes, des heures peut-être il réussit à se reprendre, il lui fallait un endroit où dormir ce soir. Ses pensées allèrent d'abord vers les Weasley, mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander ça, il avait déjà abusé de leur gentillesse. Blaise n'était pas au pays en ce moment. Il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de se rendre à Poudlard avant la rentrée et si c'était possible il n'y serait jamais pour le soir même.

Il finit par se résoudre à se rendre dans un hôtel le temps de faire le point. Son choix se porta sur le Chaudron Baveur, qu'il espérait discret et abordable. Bien qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir un compte personnel à Gringotts assez tôt pour qu'il soit bien rempli aujourd'hui.

Une fois de retour sur le chemin de traverse, Draco mit un temps infini pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Il déambulait sur le chemin au milieu des passants qui se taisaient subitement sur son passage pour se mettre à murmurer dans son dos. Certains lui accordant des regards condescendants, d'autres à l'inverse des regards timides empreints d'un certain respect qui le surprit.

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un violent choque à la tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une fois à terre il prit une volée de coups, quelqu'un l'insultait « Sale Mangemort ! ! Ta place est à Azkaban où mort, connard ». Il avait mis ses bras en avant pour protéger son visage et ramenait ses jambes contre son torse pour abriter ses côtes.

L'attaque fut brève, mais violente, il resta quelque temps au sol, perdu, il n'avait pas essayé de se défendre... À quoi bon ? Draco ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer, ni par la presse ni par le Magenmagot. Et surtout, il était las. Il en avait marre de se battre, se débattre.

Une fois au Chaudron Baveur il demanda une chambre, c'était un endroit plutôt miteux, mais il s'en contenterait. La chambre numéro 11, situé au deuxième étage lui fut attribué. Malfoy observa d'un œil distrait les murs au crépi vieillis. Puis il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller au désespoir. Il se réveilla le lendemain dans le milieu de l'après-midi, encore habiller. Il avait fini par s'endormir sans avoir mangé, épuisait d'avoir trop pleurait. Parfaitement indigne d'un Malfoy tout ça, se dit-il.

Après avoir envoyé une lettre à Blaise Zabini pour le tenir au courant, Draco se rendit aux rez-de-chaussée, commanda un plat sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait et l'engloutit. Une horrible migraine lui torturait la tête, il commanda alors un Whisky pur feu, Malfoy appelait ça soigner le mal par le mal. Au bout du troisième verre sa vision se brouilla, une fois le dernier verre difficilement fini il réussit à regagner sa chambre sans vraiment savoir comment le même scénario ce reproduisit les jours qui suivirent.

Blaise lui avait répondu rapidement, il ne s'apitoyait pas sur le sort de son meilleur ami, il savait que ça l'aurait rendu furieux et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais il était inquiet Draco le sentait rien qu'à la tournure de sa lettre et au fait qu'il lui demande de continuer à lui donner des nouvelles.

Une semaine plus tard, il fut réveillé par le Hibou de Blaise, qui refusa de partir après qu'il ait récupéré la lettre. Le volatile resta perché sur l'une des colonnes finement sculptées qui bordaient le lit. Draco était encore ensommeillé quand il commença sa lecture. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

« _Draco sombre crétin,_ * ça commence bien... *

 _Je t'ai demandé de me donner des nouvelles et tu n'as même pas trouvé le moyen de répondre à ma précédente lettre._ * Pourquoi je m'en doutais ? *

 _J'aimerais penser que c'est parce que tu prends du bon temps, mais je te connais trop pour ça et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas !_

* Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être en train de prendre du bon temps ? Tu me connais très mal, Zabini... Non bon ok, pas si mal que ça... *

 _Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ta petite tête de con prétentieux me manque, ou pire que je me préoccupe de ton cas !_ * Bien sûr que je te manque ! Tu es incapable de te passer de moi ! ! ! *

 _Seulement comme tu le sais, les effectifs des Serpentards vont être largement minoritaires à la rentrée. La perspective de faire une année supplémentaire ne m'enchante que très moyennement._ * Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que ça enchante ? ! *

 _Car contrairement à toi je n'ai pas joué les filles de l'air l'année dernière et crois moi, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué, étant donné le contexte..._

* Comme si pour moi ça avait été une promenade de santé abrutie... *

 _Alors, si je ne peux même pas compter sur ton sarcasme je vais clairement me faire chier._ * C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne peux juste pas te passer de moi ! *

 _Tu comprends donc que mes intentions sont purement intéressées et aucunement altruiste._ * J'y crois dure comme fer Zabini ! Ah. Ah non en fait... C'est juste que sans moi tu n'es rien p'tit merdeux ! *

 _Pour ta gouverne Tonnerre ne partira et ne te laissera tranquille que lorsque tu lui auras remis une lettre !_ * Mon dieu il a appelé son stupide poulet Tonnerre ? ! C'est pathétique ! * (Draco venait de se faire pincer l'oreille par ce dernier)

 _Sans cordialités aucunes_ * de même du con*

 _Blaise Zabini, (bon jusqu'à la dernière goutte.)_ * et modeste en plus de ça... *

Draco ne l'avouerait pas, mais la lettre de son meilleur ami lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait moins seul, quelqu'un se préoccupait de savoir s'il allait bien et ça le soulageait. Draco et Blaise avaient toujours été assez proches. Contrairement aux apparences, Crabbe et Goyle étaient simplement ses gardes du corps personnel, alors qu'avec Zabini il partageait ce qui ressemblait le plus à de l'amitié.

Cependant, durant les premières années de sa scolarité, il avait traité l'autre garçon comme un subalterne. Le seul qu'il avait été obligé de traiter comme un égal été Théodore Nott, sang pur lui aussi. Mais Blaise l'avait percé à jour, il avait su lire entre les lignes et lui avait offert patiemment et discrètement son amitié sans rien attendre en retour.

Draco fut sorti ses souvenirs par un nouveau coup de bec. Il écrivit une réponse dans laquelle il expliqua à son meilleur ami, qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle, car il n'était pas ressorti depuis le dernier incident et n'avait donc rien de nouveau à lui raconter. Et il signa bien évidemment « **Draco Malfoy, (Sang pur sang plaisir)** » Il rigola de leur enfantillage habituel et cela le fit sursauter, le son de son propre rire lui avait semblé si étrange.

Ce soir-là, quand il descendit prendre son unique repas de la journée Draco tenta de résister à l'appel de l'alcool. Il endentait presque Blaise se payer sa tête sans ménagement pour boire seul. Seulement le problème était justement là, il n'avait personne avec qui trinquer et cette pensée lui laminait la tête et le cœur. Merde à Zabini, il n'avait qu'à être là, pensa le blond en commandant son premier Whisky pur feu de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Draco tenta une nouvelle sortie qui se termina une fois de plus par un esclandre. Cette fois, quelqu'un était venu le soutenir, mais la finalité était la même Draco Malfoy n'était pas près de se refaire une place dans la communauté magique.

Le soir même, il se prit une cuite mémorable. Se rendant malade. Paniqué il ne cessait de supplier à l'aide, de dire qu'il avait peur et de s'excuser alors qu'il vomissait ses tripes. Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec une gueule de bois tout aussi mémorable.

Sa tête le martelait. Son ventre se contractait violemment bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sortir. Sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal dû à ses vomissements de la veille. Durant la nuit, il avait littéralement transpiré de l'alcool par tous ses pores.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pris une douche qui lui fit du bien, mais ne le soulage pas vraiment. Draco ressorti de la salle de bain sans accordait un regard au miroir, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas croiser son reflet.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il entreprit de modifier son apparence du mieux qu'il le pouvait, dans le but de passer vraiment inaperçu. Il comptait se rendre dans l'aller des embrumes et c'était le dernier endroit où il fallait qu'on le reconnaisse.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il consentit enfin à se regarder dans un miroir et il fut grandement satisfait de ce qu'il vit, plus aucune trace de Draco Malfoy. À présent son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un vieil homme chauve et voûtait. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant le comptoir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était grandement inspiré de Tom, le barman.

Draco arriva jusqu'à l'allée des embrumes sans encombre. Cette rue avait beaucoup changé en très peu de temps, les aurors redoublant d'efforts pour lutter contre la magie noire, mais il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la boutique qu'il cherchait. Il entra un silence, se saisit d'un panier et se fraya un chemin.

L'endroit ressemblait à une épicerie, avec ses étales au centre, sur lesquels était exposé les ingrédients servant à toutes sortes de potions, parfois douteuses. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères abritant, tantôt des grimoires sur l'art des potions, tantôt des fioles de tout style et forme contenant des potions diverses allant du soin, au philtre d'amour en passant par les poisons. Le mur derrière la caisse était lui recouvert de chaudrons de tailles et matières différentes, ainsi que de divers ustensiles servant à la confection des potions.

Draco se dirigea directement vers l'étagère qui contenait les potions pour lutter contre la gueule de bois et déposa le stock entier dans son panier. Son regard fut attiré par les potions qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère du dessous, 'Potion d'Oubli' indiquait l'étiquette. Draco en avait déjà entendu parlait c'était de puissantes potions qui permettaient d'oublier un moment donné jusqu'à son nom. On sombré alors dans une douce brume où plus rien n'existait qu'un sentiment de bien-être artificiel. Il paya ses articles et repartit.

Les potions d'Oublie le poursuivirent. L'alcool l'aidait à se débarrasser des sentiments douloureux qui le prenaient à la gorge dès le réveil, mais ses effets étaient limités. Après une énième agression particulièrement violente cette fois, Draco répéta la même opération que quelques jours plus tôt et reparti ce coup-ci avec le stock de Potion d'Oublie. L'homme l'avait longuement regardé avant de lui conseiller de faire attention à bien espacer les prises.

Assis sur son lit Draco fit tourner une fois de plus la fiole dans ses mains. Boira ? Boira pas ? Draco en avait marre de ne pouvoir faire la conversation qu'à son Hibou. Sa correspondance avec Blaise était restreinte dû à la distance et de par sa propre faute, mais de toute façon les lettres ne remplacent pas la chaleur humaine. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était mis à penser comme ça, c'était tellement loin des percepts Malfoyens, seulement ça lui plaisait. À part là bien sûr, en ce moment cela le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Draco porta la fiole à sa bouche et laissa couler le liquide bleu nuit entre ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce froid qui glissait sous sa peau, de ces courants d'air qui s'engouffraient dans l'immense trou au milieu de son ventre. Le monstre qui sommeillait dans sa poitrine et ne se réveillait que pour la lacérer allait le rendre fou. Une douce quiétude le saisit rapidement, l'emportant avec délice.

Une nouvelle routine se mit en place pour Draco, en dehors de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait tous les soirs, il prit l'habitude d'absorber une potion d'Oublie les jours particulièrement douloureux pour lui. Ces moments où vivre lui semblait trop dur et compliqué. Il veillait à toujours espacer ses prises de 2 ou 3 jours, mais fallait reconnaître qu'il connaissait plus de jours sans qu'avec. Un effet secondaire de la potion ? Ou de l'alcool ?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour avec le chapitre 5 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) Cette fois, nous retrouvons Harry et nous allons en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui se passe pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, merci :)

PS Il y a de fortes chances que je ne puisse plus poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines dans les temps à venir... J'en suis sincèrement désolée j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur je ferais mon possible pour poster tous les mois..

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Pendant ce temps au nouveau terrier, la vie avait doucement repris son cours. Chacun semblait s'appliquer durement à profiter en douceur. La fin de la guerre leur aillant donnaient une envie encore plus forte de rire, chahuter et aimer. Harry avait accepté de rester vivre au terrier auprès de sa famille d'adoption, incapable de résister aux supplications de Mme Weasley.

Ici la vie ne manquait pas d'animation, une foule de personnes se pressant le week-end pour de longs repas. Qui se terminaient invariablement par des jeux de société sorcier et des matchs de Quidditch. À ces réunions venaient s'ajouter les habituels bruits d'explosions dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ces derniers étant perpétuellement à la recherche de nouvelles inventions.

Inventions qu'ils ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas de faire tester à tout le monde, parfois à l'insu de leur cobaye. Ce qui provoquait à coup sûr des scènes cocasses. C'est ainsi que Ron s'était retrouvé avec une voix haute perchée de lutin et alors que Hermione allait se moquer de lui, elle s'était mise à parler comme si elle avait inspiré de l'Hélium. Ce qui avait provoqua un fou rire général.

En parlant de fou rire, M. Weasley en avait été victime après avoir accepté sans se méfier un bonbon de la part d'un de ses fils. Il avait dû se rendre à une réunion au ministère toujours pris d'un rire hystérique.

Harry lui s'était un jour retrouva affublé d'une paire d'oreilles, d'une moustache et d'une queue de chat. Cela lui avait attiré des compliments de toute la gent féminine qui l'entouraient et le trouvaient tout à fait mignon comme ça. Les hommes eux s'étaient fortement moqués de lui. Il s'était même attiré les blagues salaces des aînés Weasley qui prenaient un malin plaisir à l'appeler ''ma petite panthère''.

Son calvaire avait duré une longue, très longue semaine. Les jumeaux ne réussissant, soi-disant, pas à trouver le remède adéquat. Harry les soupçonnait de faire durer le plaisir en réalité. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve et sans preuve on n'accuse pas... Pour son plus grand malheur, les appellations telles ''Ma tigresse'' ne cessèrent pas avec la disparition de ses oreilles. À chaque séjour de Charly ou Bill, il était accueilli par un ''Graou'' toutes griffes dehors, qui le mettait parfaitement mal à l'aise en dépit du rire amusait de Claire.

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante et la joie sincère qu'éprouvait Harry en étant quotidiennement entourait de tout ce beau monde, il ressentait parfois un grand vide et une forte solitude. Cela semblait stupide, après une vie à lutter contre un psychopathe fou à tête de serpent. Il aurait dû être le premier heureux de l'issue de la guerre et comme les autres en profiter au maximum. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inutile et profondément seul.

Et ses sentiments étaient renforcés par l'attitude de son entourage. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas être le centre du monde ou des attentions des autres. Cependant, même s'il comprenait parfaitement le comportement de ses proches, car il aurait agi de la même façon, lui n'avait personne avec qui partager tout ça.

Monsieur et Mme Weasley étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Harry avait fait violemment rougir Mme Weasley alors qu'il l'avait surprise dans une embrassade passionnée avec son mari et qu'il lui avait demandé s'il fallait s'attendre à accueillir un nouveau membre bientôt. Après réflexion Harry avait lui aussi fortement rougi d'avoir dit une plaisanterie de la sorte à sa mère de cœur et s'était confondu en excuses.

Charlie venait pour de courts séjours afin de profiter de sa famille. Mais bien qu'il apprécie sa compagnie, Harry ne le connaissait pas assez. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Percy non plus. Ce dernier s'était considérablement rapproché de sa famille après la guerre. Il restait pourtant toujours légèrement agaçant, comme à Poudlard.

Harry s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Bill et Fleur, leurs discussions étaient toujours très enrichissantes. Mais le couple était très épris et commençait à parler enfants, ce qui était très loin des préoccupations actuelles de Harry. Pour penser à cela, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il fréquente quelqu'un.

Les jumeaux qui apportaient leurs lots de distractions et de bonne humeur étaient cependant encore plus inséparables que jamais, c'en était presque malsain. Toute la famille avait souffert durant les longs jours d'incertitude, ou Fred était resté inconscient. George lui avait carrément sombré dans la folie, obligeait d'être maintenue sous calmant. Seul le réveil de son frère l'avait ramené à la réalité. Depuis ils étaient l'ombre l'un de l'autre. Harry se demandait parfois s'ils arrivaient à se séparer pour aller aux toilettes.

Ginny, elle se faisait de plus en plus secrète. Elle passait des heures enfermait dans sa chambre à entretenir une correspondance fournie. Tout le monde, si était mis pour connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui elle échangeait de si nombreuses lettres. Mais bien évidemment elle n'avait lâché aucune information.

Les investigations avaient pris fin le jour où George avait intercepté une des lettres. Ginny s'était jetée sur lui avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et l'avait poursuivi à travers toute la maison, comme une vraie furie. La course-poursuite s'était terminée quand la plus jeune lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait fait voler à travers la pièce, assommant son frère contre le mur opposé. Elle avait alors récupéré la lettre en promettant bien pire au prochain qui se mêlerait de ses affaires.

Enfin, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas d'un grand secours. Ils semblaient galvanisés par la fin de la guerre, cherchant à rattraper toutes les années durant lesquelles ils s'étaient tournés autour sans oser se déclarer. Et le plus souvent ils le faisaient en aillant la bouche collait à celle de l'autre, se séparent à peine pour reprendre leur respiration.

Bien évidemment, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas délaisser leur ami. Mais quand ils étaient tous les trois, le changement de comportement de ses meilleurs amis, qui essayaient de se tenir correctement, rendait encore plus mal à l'aise Harry. Et lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'un d'eux, la conversation finissait irrémédiablement par tourner autour de la moitié manquante.

Ron avait prévu de passer quelque temps dans la famille de Hermione pour être présenté officiellement. Il était extrêmement nerveux à cette idée et c'était un sujet de dispute dans le couple. Hermione lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'elle-même s'était très bien intégrée à la famille Weasley. Et elle avait du mal à comprendre les inquiétudes de son petit ami.

Harry avait un temps envisagé de retourner à Grimauld Place pendant l'absence de ses amis. Cependant, il était anxieux à l'idée d'y retourner seul. L'endroit était emprunt des souvenirs de son parrain et penser à lui, faisait se serrer douloureusement son cœur dans la poitrine du brun.

La seule distraction de Harry était lorsque Teddy son filleul venait leur rendre visite avec sa grand-mère Andromeda. Le bébé semblait avoir développé un attachement particulier pour le brun, il tendait toujours les bras vers lui et riait. Le petit n'avait rien pris de la lycanthropie de son père, mais il était assurément métamorphomage comme sa mère.

Dans les bras de Harry, ses cheveux prenaient toujours d'agréables couleurs claires. Bien que Harry soit loin de penser à avoir sa propre famille, même s'il désirait ardemment en fonder une. Il adorait son filleul et était plus qu'heureux d'avoir droit à un traitement de faveur de la part du petit Teddy.

Ce jour-là Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il avait beau avoir fait un cauchemar au sujet de Lupin et Tonks, comme cela se produisait souvent après les visites de Teddy, il avait réussi à se rendormir en pensant au sourire de l'enfant. À présent, il regardait l'heure avec incrédulité, il était 10 heures 30 passées quasiment 11 heures. Il avait pu faire une grasse matinée sans être réveillé par Hermione qui entrait avec agitation pour lui annoncer quelque chose. Les jumeaux n'avaient encore rien fait exploser. Ron s'était levé avant lui et sans bruit. Harry avait du mal à s'en remettre, mais il resta quelques instants encore dans le lit pour profiter.

Lorsqu'il descendit, son déjeuner l'attendait dans la cuisine ainsi que Mme Weasley qui le salua chaleureusement. Ron et Hermione n'étaient nuls par en vue. Il entendait du bruit à l'étage et quelqu'un venait d'aller prendre une douche. C'est en posant les yeux sur la Gazette du sorcier que Harry réalisa quel jour il était et ce que cela impliquait.

Son anniversaire arrivait à grands pas, en fait il était dans à peine quelques semaines. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse et il commença à devenir suspicieux. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Harry remarqua que certains membres de la famille disparaissaient parfois de façon suspect, mais ne releva pas.

Ce fut pendant le repas du soir qu'eux lieu un événement pour le moins inattendu, qui perturba fortement cette journée de tranquillité. Alors qu'ils dînaient joyeusement tous ensemble, la cheminée se mit à vrombir indiquant que quelqu'un avait passé la tête dedans. Tous se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Ceux qui le connaissaient crurent à une hallucination, ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée de qui il s'agissait pensèrent à une erreur.

''Blaise Zabini ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? !'' Le premier à réagir fut Ron. Ses parents lui demandèrent s'il le connaissait. Il leur expliqua que c'était un serpentard qui était en même année qu'eux à Poudlard.

''-Comment tu as eu notre adresse ?'' s'inquiéta immédiatement Mme Weasley. ''-C'est Malfoy qui me l'a donnée un jour, à n'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeure qu'il a dit''

''-Le connard ! ! Je vais le tuer !'' Hurla Ron

''- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Tais-toi je te pris et surveille ton langage !'' Le ton de Mme Weasley était sans appel. Ron essaya malgré tout de protester qu'il aurait pu tous les faire tuer, seulement l'attention de sa mère s'était déjà reportée sur le jeune homme dans la cheminée.

''-Il se trouve que c'est un cas de force majeure... Du moins à mes yeux... Et je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez traverser pour vous en parler de vive voix''

''-Certainement pas !'' Protesta Ron, mais sa mère venait déjà d'accepter intriguée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise Zabini se tenait face à une marée rousse, à deux exceptions près. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était impressionné. Cependant, la raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre contact avec eux était vraiment importante à ses yeux. Alors il se lança d'une traite, il avait mûrement réfléchi à son discours pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

'' Monsieur et Madame Weasley, je me présente, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et j'ai une requête à vous soumettre.''

''-Que peut-on faire pour toi, Monsieur Blaise Zabini ?'' Demanda M. Weasley légèrement amusait du ton formel qu'utilisé le jeune homme.

''-Pour moi, rien. Mais pour Draco sans doute beaucoup...'' Face au silence d'incrédulité Blaise repris là où il s'était arrêté.

''Après le procès contre son père, Malfoy a été en quelque sorte banni du Manoir par sa mère, sur les ordres de son père. Depuis il vit au Chaudron Baveur, mais il a été agressé violemment plusieurs fois et il s'est mis à boire. Je sais tout ça grâce à Tom, le barman, à qui j'avais demandé de garder un œil sur Draco. Bref, ce qui m'amène ici, c'est qu'hier il a encore été passé à tabac et cette fois ça s'est terminé à St Mangouste. C'est ce qui fait que je suis en Angleterre à l'heure qu'il ait. Mais je ne peux pas rester pour tout un tas de raisons familiales trop longues et inintéressantes à expliquer. Hier en arrivant je suis passé au Chaudron Baveur pour récupérer des affaires à Draco et je suis tombé sur ça '' Zabini sorti une fiole contenant un liquide bleuté de la poche d'une de ses robes.

''Ce sont des potions d'Oublie et putain, ce con va finir par se tuer s'il continue comme ça. Je ne peux pas le prendre chez moi, car je n'y suis pas. Je sais aussi qu'à une époque, ça n'aurait pas dérangé certains d'entre vous, si on l'avait retrouvé mort... '' Il coula un regard appuyait vers Potter et son ''Fan club''.

''Mais je sais aussi que pendant la guerre les choses ont évolué et que maintenant, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, que ce soit sous la torture ou sous véritacérum, il vous apprécie vraiment et qu'il vous respect. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. Alors c'est peut-être trop vous demander, mais j'aimerais que vous le preniez chez vous. Personne n'osera lui faire de mal s'il est avec vous et puis je suis sûr que vous saurez gérer ses petits problèmes... Pour être tout à fait franc Potter, si tu pouvais lui prendre la tête voir même le secouer un peu je suis sûr que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien... !''

Le Terrier n'avait pas été aussi silencieux depuis... Depuis toujours en realité. Blaise ne prit pas cela pour un bon signe. De ce qu'il en avait vu durant sa scolarité les Gryffonds étaient toujours bruyants, dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Et même quand ils n'entreprenaient rien, ils le faisaient dans le chaos.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pus lui passer par la tête pour venir ici et exposer la vie de son meilleur ami de la sorte. Car aucun doute, si Drake s'en sortait, il allait très certainement le tuer. Quand il entendit Mme Weasley ordonner à son mari de préparer du thé et l'inviter à s'asseoir pour lui en dire plus sur la situation de Draco. L'utilisation du prénom de son meilleur ami donna de l'espoir à Blaise.

Madame Weasley lui posa tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas forcément de réponse. Il leur expliqua que Draco, puisqu'ils semblaient enclins à l'appeler par son prénom, il se permit de faire de même, rentrerait le lendemain dans l'après-midi. C'était selon lui le meilleur moment pour le récupérer. Hermione lui demanda si elle pouvait voir la potion d'Oublie, il lui tendit le flacon.

Après un rapide examen, la jeune fille le tranquillisa. Cette potion ne créait pas accoutumance particulière, en dehors du sentiment de confort artificiel qu'elle créait et qui pouvait pousser certaines personnes à la surconsommation. La potion pouvait cependant devenir un poison si les prises n'étaient pas assez espacées, comme par exemple avaler plusieurs fioles à la suite.

Mais tous les deux faisaient assez confiance à Draco pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais cette erreur et aux Médicomages pour avoir repéré toute trace de poison au cas où...

Hermione lui posa ensuite des questions sur ce qu'il savait de la consommation d'alcool de Draco. Il lui répondit du mieux qu'il put en fonction de ce que lui avait révélé le tavernier du Chaudron Baveur. Encore une fois, elle le rassura, l'alcoolisme se combattait très bien dans le monde des sorciers. Grâce à une potion dont il faudrait qu'elle retrouve la composition.

Il n'y avait pas de longue et douloureuse abstinence comme pour les moldus en dehors des trois premiers jours suivants la prise de la potion. Il était même possible de recommencer à boire de façon occasionnelle par la suite. Tant que l'on n'excédait pas les 15 litres, grand maximum tous les 30 jours. Cela semblait raisonnable, mais pour un alcoolique ce chiffre pouvait rapidement être atteint. Blaise la remercia chaleureusement et lui proposa de la payer pour la potion. Hermione ne s'offusqua pas, contrairement à son petit ami, mais refusa poliment l'offre.

Lorsque Madame Weasley commença à demander à Blaise les mets préférés de Draco, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise en arrivant. Ron se mit à ronchonner et fit remarquer qu'il serait peut-être bienvenu de demander leur avis à tous les habitants de cette maison, avant de prendre une décision. Madame Weasley le fusilla du regard, mais consentit à procéder à un vote à main lever.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley leva instantanément la main, suivie par Monsieur Weasley qui l'avait regardée un long moment avant de se décider. Hermione et Ginny avaient suivi rapidement après la mère de famille. À la surprise généralement Fred et George levèrent également la main dans un bel ensemble.

Durant la guerre, ils avaient pu sympathiser un peu avec Malfoy. Ils avaient alors découvert que lorsque le blond n'était pas d'humeur taciturne, il pouvait être amusant. Et son esprit Serpentard recelait d'idées qui pourraient peut-être, être commercialisable. Dans le pire des cas, il servirait de cobaye à leurs inventions les plus tordues.

Seuls restaient Ron et Harry. Blaise n'en fut pas tellement surpris, contrairement au nombre de voix qui s'étaient élevées pour son ami. Le roux protesta qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à Harry. L'obligeait à vivre sous le même toit que son pire ennemi. Le Harry en question eu l'air de se réveiller et voyant la main d'Hermione tendue haut dans les airs, il fit de même en s'excusant, il n'avait pas compris qu'il devait lui aussi participer au vote.

Ron écarquilla les yeux incrédulité et devin soudain aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il se ratatina sur lui-même. Blaise avait beau être assis, il faillit en tomber de son siège. En repartant après quelques échanges et conseilles supplémentaires Blaise Zabini avait un fort sentiment de contentement. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu en contactant les Gryffonds, mais certainement pas à ça.

Il n'était pas le seul sur terre à se soucier de Draco et ça le soulageait. Parce qu'il était sûr que le jeune homme blond le méritait. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne, si ce n'est à lui-même. Il pourrait enfin être celui qu'il était vraiment. Celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être. C'est-à-dire un mec bien, cynique et arrogant certes, mais bien.

Seulement, il aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se trouver et se reconstruire. Mais on pouvait compter sur les Gryffonds pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise l'espérait vivement, car la tâche était trop grande pour lui seul. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, tout même impensable pouvait se produire dans cette putain de vie !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Et joyeux Noël ! Je trouvais que ce jour de fête était le moment propice pour me rappeler à votre bon souvenir. Je suis désolée de cette (trop) longue absence... Les événements des derniers mois ont je l'avoue beaucoup jouaient sur mon moral et mon envie d'écrire... Même si l'ont ne se connait pas j'espère sincèrement que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos proches. Profitez des fêtes pour reprendre contacte avec ceux que vous avez perdus de vue et n'oubliez jamais de dire à vos proches combien vous les aimez et combien ils comptent pour vous. Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel j'ai glissé un peu d'humour, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Encore un ou deux chapitres avant le retour à Poudlard. Bonnes fêtes à tous à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Pour qui avait déjà mis les pieds au terrier, il semblait impossible qu'il puisse être plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant aujourd'hui il y régné une effervescence supérieure à son habituelle cohue. Madame Weasley, sa fille et Hermione étaient sur le pied de guerre pour aller récupérer Malfoy.

Il paraissait dangereux de défier les femmes de cette famille,d'autant plus quand elles étaient ensemble. Aussi personne ne s'était opposé lorsqu'elles avaient décidé que ce seraient elles qui iraient chercher Malfoy.

De leur côté Ron et Harry, avaient pour mission de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion qui devait guérir Draco de son addiction. Madame Weasley leur avait également demandait de faire quelques courses pour elle.

Les jumeaux eux s'étaient mis en tête de préparer l'arrivé de Malfoy comme il se devait. Après leur avoir jetait un regard noir d'avertissement, elle les prévient qu'aux moindres dérapages, ils seraient sévèrement punis. Ils lui firent alors leurs plus innocents sourires, qui ne dupèrent personne.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy, loin de se douter de se qui allait lui tomber dessus, venait tout juste de rentrer et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Il retira avec précaution ses vêtements, veillant à ne pas toucher les endroits encore trop douloureux de son corps. Cependant, il ne put retenir une plainte lorsqu'il dû enlever sa chemise, son épaule sur laquelle s'étaler une ecchymose violacée, n'étant pas toute à faite remise.

Après s'être lavait et ainsi débarrasser de l'odeur d'hôpital qui lui collait à la peau, il resta sous le jet d'eau chaude pour profiter de la chaleur et d'étendre ses muscles endoloris. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, n'attendant personne, il pensa à une erreur et décida d'ignorer.

Cependant, les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Il sortit de la douche enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna dans l'autre pièce.

''- Y à personne, foutez le camp !

\- Draco, ouvre c'est Hermione.

\- Y à encore moins quelqu'un alors ! !

\- Draco ! Ne nous force pas à pénétrer de force ! ! ! _(oui, oui j'ai osé xD)_

 _-_ Dégage Granger ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !''

Draco perçut alors une bousculade derrière la porte et quelques secondes plus tard elle lui explosa à la tête. Après avoir poussait un hurlement de surprise absolument pas virile, dont lui seul avait le secret _(poney rpz),_ Draco vit apparaître au milieu de la fumée, Ginny Weasley, visiblement responsable du carnage.

''-Toujours aussi délicate, à se que je vois, la belette junior !

-On t'avait prévenu Malfoy !

-Enfin Ginny ! Tu aurais pu utiliser un simple sort de déverrouillage voyons. La réprimanda sa mère.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre... intrusion, si je puis me permettre ?

-Nous avons appris ce qu'il t'es arrivait Draco et nous somme venue pour te ramener à la maison. Le renseigna, Madame Weasley, avec douceur.

-Blaise c'est ça ? demanda Draco froidement. L'absence de réponse et l'air gêné de Hermione lui firent l'effet d'un aveu.

-Je fais le fumer ce connard ! ! ! s'emporta-t-il.

-DRACO MALFOY ! Surveille ton langage je te pris ! Madame Weasley était visiblement choquée du vocabulaire employé par le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, Madame Weasley. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais très bien. Vous auriez dû envoyer un hibou. Cela vous aurez évité un déplacement inutile.

-En fait Malfoy, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un fait. Tu repars avec nous, point.'' Asséna Ginny.

Face au désespoir de la situation Draco lui fit un sourire goguenard et lui lança un ''-Avant ça il faudra m'attraper ! ! !'' Avant de s'enfuir en zigzaguant dans la pièce. Parce que oui, un Malfoy, pris de court peut agir de façon totalement puérile pour tenter de se sortir de l'embarra, enfin un Draco en tout cas.

Cependant, Draco n'avait pas prévu que Ginny soit aussi réactive et en moins de deux elle se retrouva sur son chemin. Il l'évita de justesse, mais de le capturer lui, les doigts de Ginny se refermèrent sur sa serviette, l'arrachant de la taille du jeune homme. Ce denier se réfugia à l'intérieure de la salle de bain dans un nouveau cri suraigu et en esseyant, tant bien que mal de se cacher avec ses mains.

''-MAIS T'ES MALAAADE ! !

-Désolé Malfoy, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! En même temps, tu l'as cherché !

-Aller Draco ! Sort de là, tu commences à être ridicule.'' Hermione, tout comme Ginny, était secouée par un violent fou rire qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer.

-Je t'interdis de rire Granger ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Et non je ne sortirais pas. Je n'irais nulle part d'ailleurs !

-Draco, j'ai un mari et j'ai eu six fils, alors si tu penses que te voir nue comme au jour de ta naissance va me pauser problème, sache que tu te trompes douloureusement. Nous sommes venus pour te permettre de passer le temps qu'il reste jusqu'à la rentré, en sécurité chez nous et c'est ce que nous allons faire.''

Draco exhala dans un soupir résigné, il enfila le caleçon propre qu'il s'était préparé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, il eut une idée pour se venger. Il enroula à nouveau sa taille dans un linge et sortit de la salle de bain en poussant un grand ''Bwaaah'' tout en écartant les pans de sa serviette comme un exhibitionniste. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Ginny soupira agacé, seule Madame Weasley rigola de la bêtise du jeune homme.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Hermione boucla ces valises grâce au sort ''Failamalle''. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre pour régler le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Draco en profita alors pour acheter discrètement quelques bouteilles qu'il dissimula rapidement dans ses robes.

De retour au terrier, Draco fut confié aux bons soins des jumeaux, pendant qu'il s'installe. Ils lui firent une visite guider du terrier en bonne et du forme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de sa chambre, les deux frères s'effacèrent légèrement. Draco pas encore habitué aux farces des jumeaux ne se méfia pas. À peine eut-il ouvert qu'il fut accueilli par un gigantesque feu d'artifice, qui emplissait complètement la pièce.

Après de longues minutes, le feu d'artifice prit fin sous les applaudissements respectifs des jumeaux et du reste de la maisonnée, qui avait était ameuté par le bruit.

''-Bienvenue à la maison ! ! clamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Euh... merci... Je... je dois encore m'attendre à d'autres trucs de ce genre ?''

Pour toute réponse, les jumeaux rigolèrent en lui faisant un clin d'œil et se dirigèrent avec les autres vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ça promet, se dit Draco en posant une main sur son cœur qui s'était complètement affolé à cause de l'explosion. Il entra dans la chambre, défit ses affaires et entrepris de les rangeait, en faisant extrêmement attention à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un tiroir.

Une fois installait il redescendit, pour rejoindre le reste des habitants. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Harry, qui rentraient tout juste de leurs courses. Ils se saluèrent poliment avant de se rendre à la cuisine, où Madame Weasley servit du thé et une tarte au citron meringué. Alors que tous mangeaient dans un silence de mort, Madame Weasley entreprit de mettre Draco au courant des règlements en vigueur au terrier.

''-Draco, puisque tu vas vivre avec nous, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a quelques petites règles à respecter sous ce toit !'' Ce dernier approuva d'un hochement de tête.

''-Premièrement, ici tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom. Donc, appelle-moi Molly d'accord ? Et la réciproque est vraie pour vous aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le reste des jeunes gens attablaient.

-D'accord, Madame Weasley, euh... Molly, je vais essayait.

-Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, on se respect et on s'aide les uns les autres. Alors pas de bagarre ! Je ne tolérerais aucun blessé ou tué dans ma maison ! Et c'est également valable pour vous les garçons ! ''

Harry leva les mains en l'air, comme pour montrer son innocence et Ron se contenta d'une moue désapprobatrice en baissant les yeux.

''-Nous allons aussi devoir remédier à ton souci de dépendance Draco...

-Je n'ai aucun problème d'addiction ! ! Tenta de se défendre le jeune homme.

-Tsss tsss tsss ! Draco, vous êtes majeur donc je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous buviez un verre de temps en temps, sauf toi Ginny bien sûr ! Mais je ne supporterais pas que l'un de vous soit ivre sous mon toit ni ne s'abîme la santé de la sorte ! D'ailleurs, je souhaite que tu me remettes toutes les potions d'Oublie que tu as en ta possession Draco. C'est pour ton bien tu comprends ?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Les mâchoires serraient, il garda la tête baissée. Il ne considérait pas qu'il ai un problème avec l'alcool. Certes, ces derniers temps il lui arrivait de boire. Pour faire face. Et oublier tout ce qui le touchait, mais qui ne le ferait pas dans sa situation ? Petit prince déchu...

Or les événements de la journée mettaient à rude épreuve ses nerfs, déjà bien fragiles. Il n'y avait rien qu'il déteste plus, que l'on se mêle de ses affaires. Que les intentions soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Et justement, il prendrait bien un petit verre pour faire passer tout ça.

Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être bien un léger souci d'alcool. Mais absolument pas comme ils se l'imaginaient ! Il était Draco Malfoy ! Certainement pas le genre de personne à se laisser avilir, par quelque chose d'aussi stupide que l'alcool.

Son profond agacement avait dû transparaître sur son visage, car Draco finit par se rendre compte que le silence continuait de peser autour de lui. Il se résolut à faire descendre toutes les fioles de potion d'Oubli d'un accio, qu'il déposa devant Madame Weasley. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Mais il surprit un regard alarmé, échangeait entre Madame Weasley et Granger, qui lui fit grincer des dents.

Ces dernières entreprirent alors de lui expliquer qu'ils avaient prévu de préparer une potion, lui permettant de se débarrassait du problème sans trop de difficulté. Cependant, il ne voulut rien entendre. Affirmant qu'il n'avait aucun problème, d'aucune sorte et qu'il ne prendrait rien du tout. Au vu de l'extrême nervosité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, personne ne chercha à le pousser plus dans ces ultimes retranchements.

Hermione décida de s'éclipser et fit à Molly un signe dans le dos de Draco, pour lui signifier qu'elle allait de ce pas commencer la préparation de la potion. Les jumeaux prirent leur frère en otage, pour lui montrer une de leurs dernières inventions, pendant que Ginny remonter à l'étage. Si bien qu'il ne resta dans la cuisine, que Draco, Madame Weasley et Harry qui venait de se resservir discrètement un morceau de tarte au citron.

Molly entreprit de se mettre aux fourneaux pour mitonner le dîner. Avec le nombre qu'ils étaient à présent, il valait mieux qu'elle ne commence pas trop tard. Draco proposa immédiatement son aide. Ce qui étonna les deux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il expliqua alors du bout des lèvres qu'il appréciait faire à manger, bien que personne en dehors de sa mère ne le sache. Il avait appris avec les elfes de maison, après avoir fait un cauchemar dans lequel ils avaient tous disparu, le laissant incapable de refaire ses plats et pâtisseries préférées.

L'anecdote fit rire Harry, qui se pris un habituel regard glaçait. Cependant, le blond le suivit rapidement en souriant doucement. Au début brin décontenancé, Harry fut plutôt agréablement surpris. La cohabitation s'annonçait plus facile si Malfoy... Draco se montrait coopératif.

En observant les deux anciens ennemis travailler de concert pour l'aider, Molly se félicitait de la paix qui paraissait s'être installait entre eux. Le silence autour de la table n'était pas pesant pour un sou. Draco surprit tout le monde par sa dextérité à manier les instruments de cuisine. Harry plus habitué à préparer uniquement les petits déjeuners avait plus de mal.

Ils avaient bien avancé dans la confection du dîner, quand Molly demanda à Draco de lui attraper une casserole située en hauteur, étant le plus grand d'entre eux. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Molly vit le beau visage du jeune homme se contractait sous la douleur. Son instinct maternel prit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mêler une fois de plus des affaires de son nouveau protégé.

''-Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air souffrant ?

-Non-madame Weasley, euh... Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je vois bien que tu as mal quelque part. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Mon épaule n'est pas encore tout à fait remise, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

-Voyons Draco ! Si tu souffres, il ne faut pas laisser la douleur s'installer. Tu as des soins à faire ?

-Je...Oui, j'ai un onguent à mettre, mais...

-Très bien. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas le faire. Il faut que je finisse de préparer le dîner, mais je suis sûr que Harry acceptera de t'aider ! N'est-ce pas Harry chéri ?''

Madame Weasley s'était tournée vers ce dernier, qui avait blêmi et balbutié en se triturant les mains. Draco pour sa part protesta, assurant qu'il pouvait attendre, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Draco n'était pas rassurait à l'idée de se retrouver entre les mains de son ancien meilleur ennemi.

Bien qu'ils ne se considéraient plus vraiment comme tels. Et que la haine cordiale qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre ce soit muait en une entente cordiale. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en s'imaginant que Harry puisse être tenté d'utiliser la situation de façon à lui faire payer ses erreurs passées.

Cependant, Molly ne voulut rien savoir. Pour elle il était impensable de laisser le jeune homme souffrir. Harry fini par intervenir en acceptant, afin calmer tout le monde. Ils montèrent alors dans un silence assourdissant, récupérer l'onguent. Harry, mal à l'aise était restait à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il suggéra de s'installer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le brun regarda un moment le blond qui semblait au comble de la gêne. Comme ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, Harry finit par prendre les devants. Il attrapa Draco par le poignet et le fis s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, afin que se soit plus pratique.

''-Draco ! Si je dois te mettre de la pommade, ce serait une bonne idée que tu retires ta chemise. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire !''

Le blond obéit après avoir piqué un fard et bougonné quelque chose d'inaudible. Il enleva difficilement son haut , à cause de l'élancement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Harry, il le surprit en train de le détailler.

Draco fut déconcerté quelques secondes, avant de comprendre que le regard du brun avait accroché les fines cicatrices qui ornaient son torse. Souvenir d'une entrevue particulièrement douloureuse entre les deux ennemis et qui avait bien failli coûter la vie du blond à ce moment.

''-Inutile de te torturer avec ça Potter ! On était cons à l'époque. J'ai flippé, je t'ai agressé, tu t'es défendu, point. En plus, Serverus m'a dit que tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu faisais...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu te tuer ?!

-Oui, merci Potter. C'est moi qui l'ai senti passer. Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus parler de ça s'il te plaît et finir ce qu'on est venue faire ici ?

-Je... Non ! Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour ça ! J'ai réellement cru que tu allais y passer. C'était horrible je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur !

-Dixit celui qui à survécu 2 fois à Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et puis c'est bon tu m'as sauvé le cul, 2 ou 3 fois pendant la bataille. Ça doit bien valoir la compensation. À moins, que tu ne veuille que je m'en serve pour te faire du chantage ! Dans ce cas-là, dit le tout de suite je me ferais un plaisir...''

La dernière remarque du blond arracha un léger sourire au brun, avant qu'il ne se remette à froncer les sourcils. Sans le savoir, Draco venait de faire remonter un autre souvenir douloureux. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentie obligeait de rectifier les choses auprès de son ancienne Némésis. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Ron et Hermione. Et lors du procès de Narcissa Malfoy, il avait légèrement modifié la vérité à ce sujet.

''-Pas 2 en fait, 3... Et tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue couvrir mes arrières pendant la guerre ? Tu as fait autant pour moi et les autres que nous. Et je ne savais pas que tu en avais gardé des traces... Rogue ne m'avait rien dit ! Quand il nous a trouver ce jour-là je pleurer. Je te tenais dans mes bras et j'essayai d'arrêter le flot de sang, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas me lâcher comme ça. Je t'ai même dit que tu pourrais me faire chier autant que tu voulais... C'est pour dire à quel point j'étais désespéré !''

Draco aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se souvenir de tout ça. Néanmoins, le brun semblait avoir besoin de se soulageait, alors il le laissa faire. La première phrase résonna dans sa tête. Il se retint de justesse de le harceler à ce sujet. Mais la dernière phrase finit par le faire réagir.

''-C'est tellement Gryffondor comme attitude ! À ta place je me serais cassé en courant et en te laissant crever sur place... Attends !Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Tu m'as vraiment dit quelque chose comme ça ?! Si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité avant !

-Toi comme moi on sait que c'est faux Malfoy ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser mourir de cette façon... Alors comme ça, tu rêves de moi Malfoy ? plaisanta le brun

-Ne prends pas TES rêves pour la réalité, Potter !

-Bon aller tourne toi, Draco. La crème ne va pas se mettre toute seule !

-Non... Sinon tu ne serais pas là...''

Cependant, le blond ne semblait pas prêt à bouger. Il se contentait de fixer le carrelage avec obstination. De son côté, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme en face de lui. Il fut frappé par une illumination, aussi soudaine que la foudre. Draco avait peur qu'il n'en profite pour régler de vieilles querelles.

''-Draco, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais ? Enfin pas intentionnellement du moins... Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux ! Je sais qu'on a toujours était ennemis, mais c'est du passé tout ça. Je croyais que les choses avaient un peu changé depuis que tu fais partie de l'Ordre. On ne deviendra sans doute jamais ami, mais ce serait bien que tu cesses de te méfier de moi.''

La franchise de l'autre jeune homme retira un poids des épaules de Draco. Sa vie avait basculait et il venait de perdre ses derniers repères. Alors le statu quo qui c'était installait entre son ancienne Némésis et lui, le rendait anxieux.

Leur relation initiale était violente et toxique. Pourtant il la regretter presque. Au moins à l'époque, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et de quelle manière se comporter. Aujourd'hui, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un funambule, qui avancé au-dessus du vide, les yeux bandés.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son seul sujet d'inquiétude. Cela aurait était bien trop simple sinon. Or rien n'était simple dans la vie. Du moins dans celle de Draco Malfoy, pensa ce dernier. Son principal problème était que son esprit était malade. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce dernier lui soufflait que l'idée de Potter posant ses mains sur lui ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Draco ressentit un vertige au creux de son ventre.

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré sa réflexion, Malfoy s'était statufiait. Ses muscles contractés par l'appréhension. Soudain, le David de marbre qui faisait face à Harry repris vie. Draco se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant fortement. Puis son regard s'encra dans les iris de son ancien rival.

''- J'ai confiance en toi, Potter... Aussi saugrenu que cela puisse paraître, c'est la stricte vérité. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire partie du fan-club Potter, plutôt crever !''

Harry rigola franchement à la réplique de l'autre jeune homme. Il ne le lui dit pas, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il apprécié chez Malfoy. Il y avait déjà assez de monde qui l'adulé pour des actions dont il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier. Assez de personnes qui semblaient oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir œuvré pour mettre fin à cette ère sombre de l'histoire du monde magique.

Alors savoir que malgré leur nouvelle entente, son ancienne Némésis serait toujours là pour le remettre à sa place lui faisait du bien. Cette pensée poussa le brun à réfléchir à l'après-Pourdlard. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sa vie sans Malfoy aux alentours pour lui casser les pieds. Or en l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait aucune certitude qu'il garderait contacte à la fin de leurs études.

Draco vit le brun froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête dans le reflet qui offrait le miroir. Il ne put retenir un frisson, lorsque l'onguent froid entra en contact avec sa peau. Il fut positivement surpris de la douceur que mettait Harry dans ses gestes. Visiblement, il faisait le plus attention possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Draco se dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison d'être surpris, c'était dans la nature du brun d'être altruiste. Il l'avait bien assez longtemps détester pour ça. Aucun d'eux ne reprit la parole, tout le temps que durèrent les soins. Draco continua d'observer Harry qui s'appliqué à faire pénétrer la crème avec délicatesse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher demander se qui se passé dans la boite crânienne du brun.

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent violemment quand Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte pour leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Harry tenta d'expliquer la situation. Mais son baragouinage incompréhensible força Draco à prendre le relais. Puis contre toute attente, Ginny s'approcha de Draco, à posa sa main sur sa joue l'air soucieuse.

''-Draco ? Tu es tout rouge ?! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air fiévreux ?

-Non, non, ça va je t'assure !''

Le blond avait répondu avec véhémence, mais il avait rougi un peu plus fortement. Ginny ne répliqua rien, mais regarda Harry, avant de plonger son regard une nouvelle fois dans le gris des iris de Draco. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis eu un énigmatique petit sourire. Alors que Ginny sortait, elle ajouta avec espièglerie.

''-Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais, Harry Potter passer de la pommade à Draco Malfoy je ne l'aurais jamais cru.''

Les deux jeunes hommes rire de concert à cette remarque saugrenue, mais terriblement juste. Ce qui l'incita à continuer.

''-Et si l'on m'avait dit que je les verrais rire ensemble j'aurais sans doute fait un infarctus !''

Harry lui envoya en pleine tête la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyait les mains. La jeune fille la rattrapa au vol avec allégresse, bien qu'elle tienne une enveloppe volumineuse. La fin de la journée se passa dans une relative bonne humeur et tout le monde alla se coucher sereinement.

Ne te laisse pas avoir en lisant d'autres trucs. Courage!


End file.
